Bowsette
'Biographie' Bowsette est la forme évolué du yamiken de Bowser ,qui décide d'en avoir recours après la bataille contre Halon Oni '''lors des épisodes d'Anime Battle FR+.' Sa personnalité n'a plus rien n'a voir avec Bowser même si elle en garde tout ses souvenirs ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Bowsette est sous les ordres de '''Lord English '''au côté de '''Odin , Azi, The Protege , Lucifer , Dark Void et Halon Oni. '''Faisant partie des "sacrificateurs" , vivant dans la dimension des ténèbres,elle aura pour but de battre' Bo-bobo''' et son équipe luttant pour la survie du monde tout entier. thumb|200px 'Stats' Tier : 1-A Alias : La haxée l La Waifu Origine : Anime Battle FR + Age : Inconnue Sexe : Féminin Classification : Sacrificateur , Utilisatrice du Yamiken Niveau de Menace : Oméga+ Pouvoirs et capacités : Transcendance de la dualité , compétences des armes ,acausalité ,regénération (true-godly) manipulation conceptuelle incluant la magie,les attaques,l'affacement d'existence ,la manipulation du temp, la négation , création et effacement d'univers , dimensions et concepts supérieurs ainsi que résistances aux concepts , manipulation de la lumière (utilise celle du soleil) , manipulation de lâme et immunité à cette dernière (ne possède pas d'âme) , ninjutsu , manipulation de la causalité , manipulation et absorption des ténèbres ainsi qu'immunité au ténèbres, manipulation de lois ,possession et résistance, manipulation de la taille , manipulation du feu et résistance , invulnérabilité , aura , manipulation de la corporalité , Empathie manipulaion ( via emotional hax et Higher emotional hax ) , augmentation de la portée des attaques et habilités et des stats , réssurection ,peut parler toute les langues , passive nullification des pouvoirs , transcendance de la réalité,de l'origine ,des théories, transmutation , copie (peut copier l'inventaire de capacités de l'adversaire) , electricité , téléportation , precognition , instinctive réaction , augmentation des haxs et skills , duplication , BFR , peut avoir la priorité lors d'un combat , manipulation du chaos ,fusionisme (peut fusionner des objets) , contourne les immunités (dans ses mondes ou no immunity skill ) , résistances au lois (Skill) , manipulation des animaux , manipulation de la réalité , scellement (avec le kiss) ,interaction avec le narrateur (peut demander au narrateur de supprimer une personne ) , manipulation de la nonexistence , manipulation de la technologie , négation des stats , manipulation des esprits , manipulation sensorielle , manipulation de la mémoire ( à chaque flashback qu'elle impose elle modifie la mémoire des gens apparaissant dedans) , manipulation de la vitesse , existence abstraite ,manipulation de Chance (comme c'est toujours activé ça la rendant très dur à atteindre) , manipulation de l'âge , manipulation des maths , manipulation du texte, manipulation du scénario , peut brisé le 4e mur , relféxion de la négation (peut renvoyé la nullification des pouvoirs) , puissance réactive , One hit kill , manipulation de la mort instantanée , manipulation du destin , destruction des mots (incluant l'existence d'une personne ou d'un concepts à tout les plans d'existance ) , invocation (peut faire appel généralement au personnages qui ont battu l'adversaire dans son oeuvre original ) ,manipulation de "manipulation de manipulation" , ainsi que 40 000 000 autres pouvoirs utile et inutile Capacité de destruction : Métaverse ( est d'une dimension supérieur comparé à Dark Void qui lui même est fortement supérieur à des métaversaux God Tier. Possède un Yamiken qui est 3 fois plus puissant qu'un shinken , décrit comme transcendant la dualité , les concepts binaires,le Taikyoku source de toute réalité et l'espace dimensionnel etc.) Vitesse : Transcendantale l Omnipresent (dans ses mondes) ''' '''Durabilité : Métaverse Endurance : Illimitée Intelligence : Extrêmement élevée Faiblesses : Non notable (peut supprimer ses points faibles via ses skills) Équipement(s) standard(s) : '''Aucun notable. '''Clés : Libération: Yamiken 'Techniques Notables' Note : Elle est dîtes en possèder plus de ainsi que 40 000 000 *Duality Transcendence *Magic concept hax *Weapons Skill *Light Of Sun Hax * Concepts Hax * Higher Concepts Hax * Ninjutsu Skills *I'm Your Baby Tonight Skills *Flashback Movie Skills * Causality Hax *Soul Haxs * Immunity to Soul manip Hax * I'll take the bus Skill * Time concept Hax *Erase Hax *Darkness Skill *Super Blast Skill *Dream World hax * Universe Creation Hax *Universe Destruction Hax * Dimensions hax * Law Hax * Your Body Control Skill * Size Hax * Fire Hax *Concept Resistance Hax * Concept Killer Hax *Martial artist Skill * Invulnerability Skill * Food Skills * Boobs Skills * The Boss Skill * You're a bad person Skill * Emotional Hax * Higher Emotional Hax * Range increasing Hax * Negation Skill *Resurection Hax * Education Skill * Nintendo Hax Skill * Dimensional Games Hax * Languagues Skill * Statistics increasing Skill * Passion Skill * Hentai Skill * Love immunity Hax * Always delete your abilities activate * Dragon Force Skill *Human Force Skill * Godly power Skill *Reality Transcendence Hax * Transmutation Skill * Money Skill *Copy Skill * Possession Hax * Something Skill * Electricity Skill * Teleportation Skill * Dance Skill *Telephone Skill * Shower Skill * Manifestation Skill * Kawai Skill * Absorption Hax * You can't touch me activate *Haxs increasing * Skills increasing * Duplication Skills * Control of concept of Infinity Skill * School BFR Skill *Infinite strenght Hax * Physical limitless hax *Priority for everything Skill * Theories Transcendence hax * Chaos Skill * Precognition Hax * Fusionism Skill * Solo Your favorite Verse for me Extra-Skill * Perception : 4th Wall.B. Skill * Senses increasing Hax * No immunity Skill * Conceptual Infinite Higher worlds Hax * No rules can stop me Hax * Eat everything Skill * Spiders Skill * Animals control Hax * Desires can become a reality Hax * Seal Skill * " Narrator can You delete my opponent for me ❤ ? " Skill * Nonexistance Hax * Stop Time Hax * intelligence skill * Technological Skill * Beyond Concepts Hax * Downgrade Skill * Spirits invocation Skill * Perfection increasing Skill * Speed manipulation Hax * Abstract Being * No immortality for ya Skill * Memories Skill * Correction of weaknesses Skill * Paradoxe Skill * Charisma Skill * Justice Skill * Evil Skill * Chance Hax activate * Chance increasing hax * Combo Skill * Nothing Skill * Humor Skill * Crying Skill * Age Manipulation Hax * Maths Skill * Professor Skill * Become my friend Hax * Void Manip Hax * Omnipresence My World * Script Hax * Better Script Hax * Texte Manipulation Hax * Invocation : The person who defeated you in your original series Skill * Healthy Skill * Concept of victory : Indra Arrow Skill * Perfect control of myself Hax *Powers Reflexion Skill * Negation Reflexion Skill * Rage Power Hax * Conceptual Erase Hax * Parody Skill * One hit Skill * Instant death Skill * Hell World Skill * Paradise World Skill * Imagination Skill * turn into 1D Hax * Run the Opening Hax * Run the Ending Hax * More flashbacks skills * Reset Hax *References Skills * Meme skill * Fate / Destiny hax * " Serious "Skill * Something hax * Dammage manip Hax * Manipulation of "Manipulation" of "Manipulation" Super-Skill * Words destruction Skill *Kill Yourself Skill * Randomize The world Hax ainsi que 40 000 000 autres pouvoirs utile et inutile